Naked In Pink
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Songs by Glee Lea Michelle , Pink and my me. Rachel makes a video with Santana and the issues with Rachel and Quinn really come out. There will be Brittana, Pezberry hooking up maybe more and future Faberry
1. Chapter 1

_Naked in Pink_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_Mr. Schuster wanted everyone to make a music video and so Rachel was ready to tackled Get It right but actually went to the front to ask if anyone wanted to do the video with her. She wasn't surprised that no on raised there head at first. Santana raised her hand and said, "I'll do the video." Rachel protested that this was a trick and Santana said, "You wrote a great song and I think I could add my own spin to it vocally.." Rachel saw her glance at Brittany and so she agreed to the terms. _

_Rachel and Santana would with the crew. "I think we should make this simple." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Said the girl who last year did a video that looked like an acid trip." "I wouldn't know what an acid trip felt like so that comment is illogical." Rachel said and Santana smirk then said, "I think we should two shots of you singing the song her while I sing part of the song out there…" Rachel actually like that idea and Santana added something different. "I think we should get Finn, Quinn, Artie and Brittany in this video." Santana said and added, "Do you remember the video for So What from Pink?" Rachel remembered how her ex was in the video. "Do you think there go for it?" Rachel asked and so Santana would asked Quinn.._

"_You want me in the video?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "Look Q, I know you have issues with me but this is for class and nothing else. The song was awesome and I'm guessing it was easy for her to write it." "What's in it for me?" Quinn asked and Santana pulled out a Breadstick voucher. It was deal and Quinn convinced Finn with sex. Rachel Got Brittany and Artie on board. Brittany then pulled Rachel aside._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naked In Pink**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**Is San really mad at me?" Brittany asked and Rachel responded, "I don't know Brit but…." "I miss her Rachel…I don't like hurting people and Artie as always been good to me. I miss San but…" the blonde didn't know how to put it into words and so she walked away. **_

"_**I bribe Quinn." Santana said and Rachel replied that it was a good thing she remember that voucher from last year and that it was still good. "I saw Brit and she was very…I know it's none of my business." Rachel said and Santana Sharply told her that it wasn't.**_

_**Santana then turned to Rachel and said, "If right now Finn told you that he wanted you back after choosing Quinn and you know they are having sex. You wrote that song without him. Would you take him back?" Rachel then turned to Santana and said, "Would you take Brittany?" **_

_**So they did the scene where Santana sang her part as Brittany was with Artie as shooting began:**_

_**'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many it times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**_

_**To get it right**_

_**To get it ri-igh-ight**_

_They screamed cut and Santana then walked off for a minute. Brittany then walked to Santana and said, "I thought we have to be adults to make a music video." Brittany said and even if Santana was mad at Brittany it was good to hear her voice. "You like being in the video even if.." Santana said and Brittany responded, "It's cool I mean you have me in the video and I have more talent then all of you combined…" "I know Brittany Spears showed you that.." Santana finished and added, "I shouldn't ask you to break up with someone for no reason, I mean not a…Look Puck, Finn or any guys that's been with us, we found each other. I know I don't share my feelings but I could work on that. Just look every at me every and now then during the video, please." Santana then walked to the next part. _

_**In this scene, Santana saw Brittany walked in as she's wheeling Artie up. Brittany did what Santana said for this scene. Santana sang this part. **_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_Santana then opens the door to go into the school in anger after she sings her lines They took three more takes. It was then the shots with Rachel watching Finn and Quinn at the football field. She sang her part. _

_**Rachel Sang her part: **_

_What have I done? I wish I could_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_So the video was put together. The whole club saw all videos and the video for Get It Right got the loudest claps. Quinn walked down to Rachel and said, "You did a great job both of you. You actually share your song." "It was…" Finn said and Rachel responded, "Santana deserves credit too.." Santana turned to Rachel and Brittany kept looking at her. She looked at Artie but saw something more in Santana then Artie it was that spark…Santana was trying, she sang Landside to her and even if it was Rachel's song, "Get It Right." Brittany was torn. _

_Santana felt her legs moving but couldn't believe she was walking to Rachel and asking her, "You want to get out of here and not see the happy peoples." Santana took Rachel away and drove to Breadstick where Santana had her own voucher. So then Santana suggested a club which was open microphone for stand-up. Quinn, Finn, Lauren and Puck would there. _

"_Berry, San…" Quinn said and added, "Why are you two here?" Santana reminded them it was her who introduced this club to them. Quinn noted that and asked why she brought Rachel there. Santana was in a defended Rachel mood. "Because I wanted it too." Santana said and Finn played peacemaker as Puck welcomed her as well as Lauren. However, Rachel was getting tired of Quinn and so as open mic started she got up to the stage._


	3. Chapter 3

_Naked In Pink_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

"_Hi everyone my name is Rachel and this is my first time here…" Rachel said then Quinn yelled out Man-hands. "That would be Quinn everyone who knows how to insult people, I mean she calls me Man-hands know I just want your opinion, do these hands look big?" Rachel showed them and everyone said no. "Now she calls me RuPaul. Do I look like or sound like a man?" Rachel asked and the crowd said no. _

"_So I don't look or sound like a man and my hands aren't big so even Quinn isn't that bright or she's covering the fact that she likes cross dressers or women." Rachel said and that actually got laughs. Santana giggled a bit. _

"_When I walked through the halls I get slushee and I have gotten all flavors but not bubble-gum, why not? I want all flavors!" Rachel said and added, "Come on my shrink is getting tired of hearing that I didn't get the bubble-gum flavor in my face. He comes to me for the best advice for the best slushees, I've had them all." Rachel didn't do half bad and sat back down. Quinn gave her looks and so later that night they all left to the parking lot. _

"_What the hell is your problem Berry?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Come on Quinn, it was a joke, I mean you should know you make one of me every chance you get." "That was unnecessary, I don't do it outside the school." Quinn said and that was it.._

"_You know Quinn maybe you do like women because I'm thinking who else do you rake through the coals. Santana would kick your ass if you hurt Brittany, Santana would kick your ass. Mecedres would hurt you and Tina would make it interesting. You just make it a point to target me, just me. I know hobbit, treasure trail and Midget was Santana's idea too but those insults of Rupaul and Man-hands. I think somebody wants to come out." Rachel said and turned to Santana, "I have to…" Rachel said and Santana responded, "Where else you want to go?" _

_They left together and then with no parents home an explosion happened. Santana saw Rachel walk with confidence and she turned her around then kissed the stuffing out of her. Rachel broke the kiss off and Santana just stare at her. Rachel just went with the feeling she made a great video from the song, she wrote then told Quinn off. It was all about impulsive behavior. _

_Santana and Rachel went up the stairs then to her room. Rachel then opened her room went downstairs got the keys and went upstairs back to Santana. They would single that's all that matter, they would single. Santana wasn't with Brittany and Rachel was with no one. _

_The following morning Santana answered her blackberry then slowly got under from Rachel to get dressed. _

_**Brittany text: Hi..**_

_**Santana text: What's up Brit?**_

_**Brittany text: I heard that Rachel insulted Quinn in public**_

_**Santana text: It was funny.**_

_**Brittany text: Where are you?**_

_**Santana Text: I'm with Rachel….**_

_There was a silence and Santana put it down for a second…_

_**Brittany text: Was she better than me?**_

_**Santana text: Not the same thing Brit…**_

_Santana turned off her blackberry then un-Santana like she climbed back into bed with Rachel. The following hour, Rachel turned to see Santana in bed with her as they slowly pick up where they left off. _

"_I think you made me not a virgin anymore." Rachel said and Santana smirk then said, "Are you okay with that?" "I mean I always wanted it to be romantic but to do it after that whole day being creative and sharing that with someone it's like sex." Rachel said and Santana was taken back by that. "Interesting. I mean when I cheerlead with Brit, I mean someone calls the shot but I still feel the same way I do about her. You made me sore Rachel." Santana said and Rachel smile at that then they kissed again. All of a sudden they had an audience, Rachel saw them. "Hi Daddies.." _

_**Moments later..**_

"_They look pissed." Santana said getting her clothes on and Rachel responded, "Actually they spoke very low, it's a good sign." "You would know." Santana said and added, "Do they.." "Oh yeah…" Rachel said and Santana knew she was about to face the fire. Rachel looked at Santana.. "Are you…" Rachel was about to asked and Santana gave her a look. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Naked In Pink_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part four_

_Leroy and Hiram would sitting there as Rachel and Santana sat across them. _

"_Sweetie we are happy that you would with someone and if this experimenting that's good, why her?" Leroy asked and Santana responded, "If I could answer, we did the video together and then she went to an all-ages comedy club she was funny then one of the girls who was as I mean as…Anyway….She actually ripped her in the parking lot and I found it…..Really hot and your daughter did too. I think she put it as sharing all that creative energy just makes people want each other." "Chemistry." Rachel said and Santana repeated that. _

"_Understandable." Hiram said and Rachel responded, "I know you would rather never see Santana be in this house but it was great to be with someone like Santana who keeps it real and I like to say I'm sorry for the pole comment." Santana forgave her and responded, "The sleeping with Finn…" "Blowing you up at Calling of Duty." Rachel said and Santana gave her a look. "You play Call of Duty, how did you know?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Puck." _

"_So ladies you are drawn together by chemistry but you never wanted Mecedres." Leroy said and Santana thought that was a good point. "I love Mecedres but Santana is really good because she puts a lot into what she does without trying. She never had any problems with my song." Rachel said and so after a long talk. Santana is given a pass to Berry household Once every week. Starting next time…._

_They would in the driveway.._

"_Are you going to practice for the assignment about singing a Pink song?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I haven't pick it." "Who do you want?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Right now my career but someone who loves me for me. I think maybe I need an upgrade." Santana then offered her services. That night using said pass they made out some more and as they stopped. _

"_After tonight that's it." Santana said and Rachel agreed. "Friends yes." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Okay." Tonight wasn't over yet. _

_Before Glee that day, Santana has hair down with all black and knee high boots. She had sunglasses on and that confident smile on her.. It was and waited for her new partner in Crime. She was wearing torn jeans boots and a nice blouse, it was Rachel. As they walked through the hall. _

"_Your ready." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Oh yeah." As they walked in. Brittany looked at Santana and the fiery Latino softened a little then walked to there seats. Quinn walked in as Rachel never stop staring at Quinn. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Naked In Pink_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Five_

_Rachel popped up and told Mr. Schuster she had a song. She gave the sheet music and it was __**So What? **_

"_I like to dedicated to this person. The song speaks for itself." Rachel said. _

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naI guess I just lost my boyfriendI don't know where he wentSo I'm gonna spend my moneyI'm not gonna pay his rentI got a brand new attitudeAnd I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_**She took off her jacket and put it on the chair**_

_**Rachel Sings..**_

_I'm gonna get in troubleI wanna start a fightNa, na, na, na, na, na, naI wanna start a fightNa, na, na, na, na, na, naI wanna start a fight_

_**Rachel Sings:**__So, so what, I'm still a rock starI got my rock moves and I don't need youAnd guess what, I'm havin' more funAnd now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a foolSo, so what, I am a rock starI got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight__**She walked up to Finn and sang this next part…**__You weren't there, you never wereYou want it all but that's not fairI gave you life, I gave my allYou we're there, you let me fallSo, so what, I'm still a rock starI got my rock moves and I don't need youAnd guess what, I'm havin' more funAnd now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a foolSo, so what, I am a rock starI got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!_

_**Everyone clapped and the new Rachel was a hit then told Santana to try and top that. **_

_**No one understood this new connection between the two but Brittany was jealous. Santana then did her song which was I don't Believe You. She looked right at Brittany. **_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_I don't mind it_

_I don't mind at all_

_It's like you're the swing set_

_And I'm the kid that falls_

_It's like the way we fight_

_The times I've cried_

_We come to blows_

_And every night_

_The passion's there_

_So it's got to be right_

_Right?_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_I don't mind it_

_I still don't mind at all_

_It's like one of those bad dreams_

_When you can't wake up_

_It's like you've given up_

_You've had enough_

_But I want more_

_No I won't stop_

_**Because I just know**_

_You'll come around_

_Right?_

_**Santana walked right to Brittany and kneel to her. **_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall_

"_**I know I've hurt you in so many ways but I'm not going to do it no more, I only want you in my life." Santana said and added, "I will not close you out again."**_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

_It's like the way we fight_

_The times I've cried_

_We come to blows_

_And every night_

_The passions there_

_So it's got to be right,_

_Right?_

_Brittany knew what she was about to do that's why she didn't looked at Artie as she slowly stood up to her Santana._

_**Both girls sang**_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_I don't believe you _

_Will just couldn't believe there was three really good emotional performances from Rachel then Santana with Brittany coming in. "I'm a Britsexual." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I'm a Sansexual." They both laughed and kissed really long. Rachel did her squeak and Artie wheeled away. Brittany motion that she had to talk to Artie and Santana understood. Santana turned to Rachel and crossed her fingers. Rachel did too and Brittany walked back as Puck was doing Trouble. Artie rolled back afterwards and then after Puck, Brittany sang Cause I can. Brittany did a split afterwards and Sam then did a soulful Nobody Knows. _

"_That was for you San, I know what it feels like when you love someone and they would with someone else. It's not you but I'm glad about you and Brittany." Sam said as Quinn then did Just Like A Pill. _

_Santana and Brittany walked out in love then walked to Rachel. Brittany walked to Rachel and gave her a hug. "Thank you for bringing out my Santana but you will never have sex with her again." Brittany said and they walked off as Rachel wave goodbye. _

_Quinn walked up to Rachel with a bubblegum slushee then gave it to Rachel then smiled. "Don't worried it's not poisoned." Quinn said and as she walked off. "Your different now, I'm going to love to find out what you really want so I could stand in your way." Quinn said and Rachel walked then start sipping her slushee…"When I reveal it, you won't know till that last second Q…" Rachel said as she walked off.._


	6. Chapter 6

_Naked In Pink_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six_

_The following morning Rachel was seen talking to Sam as she looked over at Quinn, she waved at her as everyone was getting ready for another Glee session. Will walked in_

"_Now I saw some amazing selections yesterday. I think we should throw Pink in the mix. I would like to nominated So What?" Will said and Quinn responded, "I would like to nominated Stupid Girls not only because I'm insulting Rachel but Pink was trying to make a statement about some of the women in media We have the crew to pull that off." "I agree with Quinn, why not I don't Believe you?" Puck asked and responded, "That song is like for couples who are getting divorced and Santana killed it." Rachel hasn't thrown her two cents. "What about Don't let me get me…" Finn offered then Rachel raised her hand. "What about a medley?" Rachel asked. Quinn raised her hand and said that she was working on something…_

_**She shown the music then Quinn starts to sing:**_

_One more time let me make this clear_

_Let me set the record straight _

_This is your fate. _

_No more begging, no more pleading. _

_I'm not walking thinking I'm defeated. _

_I'm young for God Sake. _

_Not walking around like your sick puppy. _

_Not going to wait for you to cut me like a guppie_

_Not going to cry anymore.._

_(Pauses)_

_Not going to wait around for you._

_(Pauses)Not going to waste my time _

_(Pauses)_

_Not going to…_

_Running around you freaking bitch. _

_Got better things do. _

_Not following you. _

_Me for her, yes, that's a switch_

_Trying to get my life in order._

_Losing touching of it, standing at the border. _

_I know I was going to fall._

_I was going to slammed against the wall. _

_You gave me the pass to move on. _

_This isn't a slam, this is my song.._

_Chorus _

_She got everyone clapping. Quinn was done with the grade school like of I like the girl, she's going to make Rachel want her like Rachel has done to her. _

_Not going to cry anymore_

_Your not slamming me to the wall._

_Not at all. You don't belong where I'm standing at. _

_Sooner or later your see that fact. _

_You're never be back. _

_Get out of my heart._

_You tear me apart. _

_I want you erase._

_Get out of my face._

_Chorus_

_Everyone erupted after that and Rachel gave her a confident look because I think that was Quinn's way saying I could do whatever you could do maybe not better but more intense. As Glee finished, Rachel with the new confidence looked at Quinn then said, "You don't belong here….in Lima" _

_Santana saw that exchange that was the same as she had with Rachel. "San…" Brittany said and Santana responded, "There having music sex." "Like you had with Rachel." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Yes and love broke that spell really quick." "Like a fairy tale." Brittany said and Santana shook her head. Santana was over Rachel, right? Love won out because she got her Brittany. _

_Rachel was at her notebook again and it felt like it was in a duel now Quinn was come into her…._

_Rachel put down the notebook and read it. __**I want you in my way…**_

_Quinn was at her notebook again because now she feels like it was natural for her. The song was called __**No More Wasted Time…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Naked In Pink_

_By _

_BornThisWay201 _

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This is a month later and Rachel is with Quinn. Dave has been getting worse and he got killed at prom, by whom? Detective Reese is mine and will be in the Closer fiction, The Young Gun…**_

_Everyone was dressed in black as prom was over and Dave Karofsky was lying in a pine box which appeared to be murder. Detective Reese walked into the room with New Direction who was dressed in black. _

"_My name is Detective Sarah Reese I head the Anti-bully division, I have questions, you are all suspects. As I understand this Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine go to an all-Boys school who would there that night who would Dave's targets as well as Ms. Lopez, Pierce, Berry and Fabray." Detective said. _

"_My dad will be all of our lawyers." Santana said and Reese shook her head in response. The following morning Rachel was first. _

"_Ms. Berry, good morning, what was the relationship with the victim?" Detective Reese asked.._

"_I went to the same school with him and I saw him bullying Kurt." Rachel responded.._

"_As he made any threatening comments to you…" Detective Reese asked. _

_Detective was given pictures of bruises on her arm and Rachel told her that she was scared about coming forward because he was kicked out of school once. He thought that maybe he would come back._

"_The wonderful school system. I could understand that Ms. Berry." Detective Reese said and added, "Did any of your friends wanted to advocate payback?" _

"_My ex-boyfriends Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson but I wanted them not to because we're going to nationals and they are my friends.." Rachel said…_

_**In interviews later Finn and Puck confirmed saying Rachel as annoying as she could be is there friend and they wanted too but didn't act on it. **_

"_I'm not proud of this but I started the slushee throwing at Rachel or anyone. Dave would be the one who did it a lot" Quinn said and this case was changing. _


End file.
